Patinage pour Noël
by JaLiiLove
Summary: C'est le 25 décembre et Jane n'a pas l'intention de laisser Lisbon tranquille avec son pot de glace à la fraise... Pas de spoilers. OS intemporel ( possible dans toutes les saisons). Lire l'introduction SVP ! Et du Jisbon bien dégoulinant évidemment !


Oyé, Oyé ! ( Oui, vous avez là une longue introduction, désolé. Je vous conseille de lire quand même... )

Je me suis prise au jeu de l'écriture d'un OS pour Noël. J'ai essayé de le faire assez long ( bon, disons, plus long que ceux que je fais d'habitude). Alors, je vous préviens, c'est romantique à la limite du guimauve hein ! Mais bon voilà. C'est Noël. Mais avant de vous lancer dans la lecture, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire :

En lisant cet OS, surtout la partie "centrale" (vous comprendrez), je vous invite vivement à écouter quelques musiques de Noël assez énergiques. Si je peux vous conseiller, j'ai eu un énorme coup de cœur il y a peu pour _Sleigh Ride_ de Relient K que j'ai d'ailleurs écouté pour écrire une partie de cet OS. Sinon il y a aussi _Shake Up Christmas _de Train qui met bien dans l'ambiance, et vous en connaissez certainement d'autres. Bien-sûr, il n'y a aucune d'obligation :D

**Il n'y a pas de spoilers.** Par contre, Jane et Lisbon cohabitent dans la maison de Lisbon. J'ai piqué la raison des OS que j'ai écrit dans "Since the first second", pour ceux qui l'ont lu, mais... Comment expliquer... Cette raison peut être un spoiler lui-même. Bon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 6, on va dire que Jane n'a mystérieusement plus de maison et... Enfin bref, après tout on s'en fiche non ? Ils cohabitent ensemble, voilà, point, j'arrête de parler.

( Merci quand même à mes merveilleux revieweurs : Katkitten4, GEEK addict, Jane Doe51, Aalana, Chou05, Tournesol et XxLegend-AutomnexX ! Vos commentaires me font toujours très très plaisir ! :D )

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Patinage pour Noël**

Jane sortit de la douche de Lisbon les cheveux encore mouillé. C'était le soir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas revêtu le t-shirt et le short qu'il mettait pour la nuit. Il s'était rhabillé en chemise et en pantalon. Il arriva dans le salon et commença :

- C'est bon, vous pouvez…

Il stoppa sa phrase en voyant ce que faisait Lisbon. Elle était affairée à pendre le linge et ne l'avait pas entendu. Jane l'observa un moment. Teresa Lisbon qui pendait le linge. Chose que l'on voit rarement dans sa vie. Il s'approcha.

- Vous savez, si quelqu'un nous voyait… On pourrait vraiment croire que l'on est ensemble.

Elle se retourna soudainement en sursautant, et une chaussette s'échappa de ses mains.

- Je ne vous avait pas vu !

Il sourit et ramassa la chaussette pour la lui tendre.

- Merci.

Il se joignit à elle pour l'aider. Après tout, son linge était mêlé au sien maintenant. Cela faisait un mois que Jane habitait chez Lisbon. Un mois qu'il était censé chercher un appartement… ce qu'il ne faisait pas. Il se sentait tellement bien chez elle. Il se sentait tellement heureux maintenant.  
Tout autour d'eux, des décorations de Noël scintillaient. Evidemment, c'était Jane qui avait tout mis en place, ainsi que le sapin dans un coin du salon. C'était il y a quelques jours. Lisbon, après quelques réticences habituelles, avait fini par consentir à accrocher les guirlandes. Etant trop petite, Jane l'avait aidé, se plaçant juste derrière elle… Ce qui lui avait provoqué des frissons, bien-sûr. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. D'habitude, Jane aimait la taquiner avec des gestes déplacés et des remarques qui la faisaient rougir, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était trop fois pire. Il y avait eu le jour où ils avaient dû suivre une suspecte et s'étaient retrouvés coincés l'un contre l'autre dans un bus. Le jour où il avait entreprit de lui faire un massage qui s'était terminé par un baiser dans le cou. Le jour où il s'était ramené avec un pull à col roulé, juste parce-qu'il se rappelait que c'était son « truc ». Sans parler qu'il avait accroché des branches de gui partout dans la maison avec malice. Et comme au bon vieux temps, Lisbon protestait vaguement mais elle adorait ce petit jeu. Ils n'avaient pas franchi la limite mais ça ne faisait rien. Elle aimait bien comme ils étaient maintenant. Oh, elle faillit oublier : il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils dormaient ensemble désormais. Evitons le terme coucher pour ne pas créer de confusion. Ils _dormaient_ ensemble. C'était arrivé lorsqu'elle avait eu un cauchemar. Jane était venu voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre, l'avait réconforté, et lorsqu'il s'était levé pour partir, Lisbon l'avait retenu par le poignet. Le lendemain soir, il s'était appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre en prétendant qu'il avait peur de faire des cauchemars lui aussi, et il n'avait pas fallu plus pour que d'un regard, Lisbon lui ouvre sa couette. Et voilà, c'était comme ça. Ils passaient chaque nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était tellement mieux.  
Encore maintenant, la simple action de se pencher pour prendre les vêtements dans le panier à linge et de se frôler les doigts était _quelque chose_. Ils étaient parfaitement silencieux lorsque Lisbon lança :

- Vous vous êtes rhabillé ?

- Oui. Vous aussi il faudra que vous vous rhabilliez. Et que vous vous fassiez toute jolie. Bien que vous le soyez en permanence. Mais je veux dire, vous mettre sur votre 31, tout ça…

- J'ai saisi, oui. Mais pourquoi ?

Jane plaça la dernière pince.

- J'espère que vous vous rappelez que nous sommes le 25 décembre ?

Elle le regarda, l'air de ne pas savoir où il voulait en venir.

- Et bien on ne va pas rester là les bras croisés ! On va sortir ce soir.

Lisbon grimaça.

- On va sortir ce soir… On va sortir ensemble…

Elle semblait lui demander implicitement d'employer un autre mot.

- Bon, disons qu'on va… heu… fêter Noël dans une ambiance plus… festive ! fit Jane.

- Et où ça ?

- Vous savez déjà ce que je vais vous répondre. Pas la peine de poser la question.

Lisbon soupira et regarda son canapé avec envie.

- J'avais prévu de passer une soirée tranquille…

- Assise sur le divan un pot de glace à la main devant un film ? Allons, Lisbon…

- D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, n'essayant même pas d'imaginer ce qu'il avait encore inventé.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait une robe noire simple, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avait laissé ses cheveux tomber en cascade sur ses épaules et avait rehaussé son regard d'un trait d'eye-liner.

- Jane ? On peut y aller ! appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le vestibule. Jane arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il la regarda quelques instants pendant lesquelles elle-même regarda ailleurs, gênée.

- Vous êtes magnifique, Lisbon. Mais je vous conseille d'ajouter un gilet et une bonne veste.

- Pourquoi ? On va visiter un congélateur géant spécial Noël ? ironisa-t-elle en allant chercher une couche supplémentaire.

- Sait-on jamais.

Ils sortirent de la maison et Jane prit le volant de la voiture de Lisbon.

- C'est loin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas tellement, mais avec les embouteillages, on risque d'avoir au moins une heure de route. Pourquoi ?

- Je vais dormir un peu.

Lisbon s'installa, posant sa tête sur le rebord de la voiture, et se plongea dans les bras de Morphée.  
Lorsque Jane la tira de son sommeil, ils se trouvaient dans un parking souterrain.

- Que de mystère, fit Lisbon en baillant.

Jane l'emmena à la surface et elle s'aperçu rapidement qu'elle était dans une grande ville. Laquelle ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne demanda pas. Ça resterait un endroit irréel, comme ça. Un endroit juste pour ce soir. Il l'emmena dans un quartier où elle comprit enfin quelle était la surprise. La place était recouverte de glace. Ils allaient faire du patinage ce soir.

- Jane, je ne sais pas patiner.

- C'est bien ce que j'espérais.

Elle le regarda d'un air intrigué alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stand de location de patin.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais vous apprendre, Lisbon, je vais vous apprendre…

Ah, c'était donc ça. Un sourire discret vint étirer ses lèvres. Il allait lui apprendre.  
Pendant qu'ils étaient en train d'enfiler leurs patins à glace, Lisbon le prévint :

- Si vous me laissez me ratatiner devant tout le monde, j'élirai cette soirée le pire Noël de ma vie et ce sera de votre faute, compris ? dit-elle sur un ton sévère. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir l'air ridicule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je suis sérieuse. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la honte intergalactique.

Il croisa son regard et vit son inquiétude.

- Je vous promets que je vous rattraperai quoi qu'il arrive.

Satisfaite de cette réponse, elle se leva pour tester quelques pas avec les patins. Ouch. Elle aurait mal aux pieds à la fin de la soirée. Lorsque Jane eut finit, il aida Lisbon à descendre sur la piste glacée. Elle s'accrocha fermement à lui avant d'oser mettre le pied dessus.

- Franchement, votre idée me rassure pas trop…

- Arrêtez un peu de vous inquiéter, ça va être génial.

Elle réussit finalement à se mettre debout sur la glace, une main sur la barre de fer qui encerclait la piste, l'autre tenant Jane par le bras. Des musiques de Noël entraînantes passaient en fond.

- Je vais vous montrer, annonça Jane. Et il la laissa pour faire plusieurs mètres avant de revenir vers elle.

- C'est facile, vraiment. Il faut juste que vous avanciez le pied droit à droite, puis le gauche à gauche.

Il se plaça derrière pour lui tenir la taille et placer ses patins juste derrière ceux de Lisbon.

- Allez, à droite…

Elle avança son pied doucement, les bras en avant, puis fit de même avec l'autre pied. Cela dura un moment où ils n'allèrent pas très vite. Lorsqu'elle commença à être à l'aise, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, Jane toujours derrière.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que vous avez adopté… Ce truc de vous mettre derrière moi pour me mettre mal à l'aise, dit Lisbon.

- Vous êtes mal à l'aise ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais…

- Si, c'est ce que vous avez dit. Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce que ça change que je sois ici ou en face de vous ?

- Je n'en sais rien… C'est vous qui n'arrêtez pas… Déjà avec les guirlandes…

- Lisbon, si vous ne me tendiez pas la perche, je ne la saisirai pas.

- Ah, parce-que c'est moi qui veux me mettre mal à l'aise maintenant ? N'importe quoi…

- Je croyais que vous ne vous sentiez pas mal à l'aise ?

- Mais non, je disais juste… Oh et puis laissez tomber, soupira Lisbon.

Jane eut un rire et constata que Lisbon s'en sortait bien. Il décida qu'il était temps de passer au niveau deux.

- Maintenant, je vous lâche mais je reste à côté de vous et je vous tiens.

Lisbon le regarda et hocha la tête, se sentant déjà un peu plus à l'aise. Elle fit quelques pas toute seule, puis commença à accélérer, entraînée par le rythme de la musique. Elle se mit à sourire.

- Vous êtes un bon prof, Jane, lança-t-elle.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire lui aussi.

Ils accéléraient encore et Jane lâcha la main de Lisbon, pensant qu'elle avait le truc maintenant. Mais elle ne s'y attendait pas, lâcha un cri et il se dépêcha de se mettre devant elle pour la rattraper. Ses patins dérapèrent et elle s'accrocha au col de Jane, puis reprit son équilibre et le regarda.

- La prochaine fois, prévenez. Ou peut-être que vous l'avez fait exprès pour que je tombe dans vos bras ?

Il lui fit un simple clin d'œil et repartit, attrapant la main de Lisbon pour l'entraîner au centre de la piste. Elle ne fut pas très rassurée en voyant la barre de fer de sécurité d'éloigner, mais bon. Elle avait Jane.

Le centre de la piste était animé. La plupart des gens affichaient un grand sourire. Des enfants glissaient et riaient. Mais ce qu'il y avait beaucoup, c'était des danseurs. De petits groupes faisaient des danses qu'ils avaient certainement répétés avant de venir, des couples glissaient en se tenant l'un à l'autre, la musique énergique avait toute sa place ici. La même pensée traversa Jane lorsqu'il jeta un œil avec un sourire. Il lui tendit sa main alors qu'une nouvelle musique commençait. Lisbon lui rendit son sourire et lui offrit sa main. Elle s'accrocha ensuite fermement à ses épaules tandis qu'il l'attrapait par la taille. Heureusement, la musique n'était pas trop rapide au début, ce qui permit à Lisbon de s'habituer à la danse sur patin. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses patins, craignant de se fouler quelque chose ou de se cogner dans ceux de Jane. Après un petit moment, elle sentit les doigts de Jane lui remonter le menton pour qu'elle cesse de regarder ses patins. Alors elle décida d'oublier les problèmes techniques pour se plonger dans la musique. Ils se mirent à avancer en décrivant de petits cercles, Jane menant la danse. Mais Lisbon adorait. Il fallait juste qu'elle parvienne à aller un peu plus vite pour que ça soit parfait. La musique passa soudainement à une vitesse supérieure et Jane la lâcha d'un coup tout en la poussant gentiment pour qu'elle prenne de l'élan. Après avoir lâché un cri étouffé et fait des moulinets avec ses bras, elle reprit son équilibre et parvint à patiner correctement. Elle décrivit une boucle pour rejoindre Jane, le fusillant du regard. Il riait. Elle s'approcha et le frappa avant de rire à son tour. Non, elle n'avait pas la tête à râler ce soir. Il s'accrocha de nouveau à elle et ils se mirent à danser vraiment, comme sur une piste de danse normale, mais évoluant beaucoup plus vite grâce aux glissements de la glace. Un énorme sourire se dessinaient sur leurs deux visages, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Ils avaient maintenant plus de distance entre eux, ce qui était nécessaire pour avoir plus de facilité à faire de grands mouvements avec leurs patins. Chacun avait une main attachée à l'autre, tandis que l'autre était posé sur l'épaule et la taille. Une fois Lisbon tournait, menée par Jane, une fois ils faisaient quelques mètres juste accrochés par la main, Lisbon tirée par Jane, une fois ils avançaient tout simplement l'un en face de l'autre. Lisbon avaient fait des progrès inimaginables en même pas une heure. Puis la musique s'arrêta sur une dernière note vive. Ils s'immobilisèrent dans leur position de départ, totalement essoufflés. Une autre chanson s'entamait mais Lisbon fit comprendre à Jane d'un regard qu'elle était trop crevée pour en recommencer une autre tout de suite.

- On fait une pause ? proposa-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

Elle acquiesça, à bout de souffle, et ils patinèrent jusqu'au bord. Enfin, ils s'assirent sur un des bancs qui entourait la piste.

- Vous avez fait ça toute votre vie ? demanda Lisbon qui n'avait cessé d'être surprise de la performance de Jane.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air faussement modeste.

- J'ai quelques bases, oui. Mais vous… Je n'en reviens pas de ce que vous m'avez fait là.

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, fit-elle. La musique était entraînante…

- C'était génial, assura Jane avec un sourire.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau. Elle regarda à nouveau la foule qui dansait sur la piste et eut un sourire.

- Vous êtes fou, quand même.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas… C'est énorme, dit-elle en faisant un vague geste vers la patinoire.

- Content que ça vous plaise. Même si j'aurais préféré un autre adjectif que fou.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, au point qu'elle commença à sentir les battements de son cœur accélérer. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commença encore, une chanson plus lente qui ressemblait à un slow. Elle rompit le regard en regardant soudainement la piste, puis lui avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Peut-être même un peu trop mais elle s'en rendit compte trop tard. Il le vit et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il fit un signe de tête vers la piste, comme si c'était lui qui avait pris la décision, et ils se levèrent pour retourner sur la glace. Ils s'enlacèrent et Lisbon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jane. Leurs mouvements étaient plus lents mais pas moins fluides. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve et ne voulait pas que s'arrête. Elle était tellement bien, là, comme ça, à cet instant. Elle n'avait même plus froid. Elle était juste là, au creux des bras de Jane, les yeux fermés, relaxée, détendue. Et Jane ressentait la même chose, tenant dans ses bras le petit bout de femme qu'il adorait, la chose qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Et Ô combien il était heureux que sa surprise lui plaise, parce-que le pari était risqué. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, nichée contre lui, il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait au monde.

La chanson prit fin doucement et Lisbon leva la tête et la recula pour croiser le regard de Jane. Il ne souriait pas et elle non plus. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se poser exactement la même question : est-ce que c'était maintenant ? Était-ce le bon moment pour franchir cette limite qu'ils redoutaient autant qu'ils l'attendaient ? Ils semblèrent avoir trouvé la réponse lorsque Jane se pencha et que leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Lisbon n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation pareille. Son cœur dégringola tandis que des papillons naissaient dans son ventre. Les yeux fermés, elle déplaça ses mains vers le visage de Jane pour approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il lui accorda sans attendre. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été si loin. Les questions de cœur et de raison ne se l'importaient plus. Elle était sa raison et avait volé son cœur, ça se résumait à cela. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité de bonheur, ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent. Ils se mirent front contre front, se taisant le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Puis, Lisbon lâcha :

- Et bien, sacré slow.

Jane eut un petit rire de soulagement. Voilà, tout allait bien. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui étouffa un bâillement du mieux qu'elle put.

- On y va ?

- D'accord, répondit-elle.

Ils sortirent de la piste et allèrent rendre leurs patins avant de repartir vers le parking souterrain. Alors qu'ils marchaient devant d'énormes buildings, Jane sentit la main de Lisbon frôler timidement la sienne, avant de la prendre franchement. Seigneur, il aimait décidément cette femme de plus en plus. Il ne la regarda pas, sachant qu'elle en serait gênée, mais pressa ses doigts contre les siens pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait son geste.

De retour à la voiture, cette fois, ce fut Lisbon qui prit le volant, malgré l'insistance de Jane. Il finit par céder et ce fut repartit pour trois quart d'heure de route (il y avait moins de bouchons, cette fois.) Bien-sûr, c'était l'homme à la tasse de thé qui avait dormi cette fois, tandis que Lisbon avait mis son cerveau en mode « réflexion sur ce qu'il va se passer maintenant entre moi et Jane et flash-back sur le baiser ». Et on peut dire que ça avait bouillonné tout le long de la route.

Enfin la voiture se gara devant la maison de Lisbon. Elle en sortit et passa de l'autre côté pour secouer légèrement Jane.

- Je ne crois pas avoir la force de vous porter jusqu'à la maison, chuchota-t-elle. Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça.

- Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que j'aurai préféré que ça soit moi qui conduise…

Elle sourit et se dégagea pour le laisser sortir. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent mettre leurs vêtements de nuit. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite, alors Lisbon alla préparer un thé et un déca tandis que Jane allumais un petit feu. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, il était déjà sur le divan. Elle lui donna sa tasse puis alla se mettre debout à côté du feu, ne tournant pas complètement le dos ni à Jane, ni à la cheminée.

- Mmh, vous améliorez votre façon de faire du thé de jours en jours… Mais il manque encore, je ne sais pas… Un petit truc. C'est sûrement le petit truc qui fait que c'est moi le maître du monde des faiseurs de thé.

- Mais oui, allez-y, faites enfler vos chevilles, monsieur le maître du monde, dit-elle en souriant et en roulant des yeux.

Il sourit à son tour et ouvrit son bras gauche.

- Venez là.

Elle s'avança et posa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de se blottir contre Jane qui referma son bras sur son épaule, puis elle ramena ses jambes pliées sur le divan. Ok, ils en étaient définitivement au stade de la Position du Couple sur le Divan. Pourtant, ils se vouvoyaient toujours et n'agissaient pas _vraiment_ comme un _vrai_ couple. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Probablement quelque part entre une amitié trop profonde pour être risquée et un amour affiché qui semblait trop dangereux. Oui. Quelque part là-dedans.

- Jane… Vous savez… Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de fêter Noël et tout ça, et… Enfin, ce que vous m'avez offert c'était vraiment superbe et je suis vraiment embêtée parce-que… Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour vous. Je n'y ait pas pensé, avoua-t-elle.

- Mais, Lisbon… dit Jane avec douceur. Mon cadeau… Je l'ai déjà, juste à côté de moi.

Elle sentit ses joues rosir et un sourire niais d'amoureuse transie se dessiner sur son visage, ce qu'elle effaça immédiatement.

- Il va falloir que je vous habitue aux compliments.

- Il va surtout falloir que vous m'habituiez à les rendre, parce-que je vous assure que je suis vraiment nulle de ce côté-là. De toute façon, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas mon truc, tout ce qui est…

- Démonstrations d'affection etc. ? Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que c'est beaucoup plus marrant de vous taquiner, vous, plutôt qu'une autre…

- Ah oui ? C'est seulement pour ça que c'est moi et pas une autre ?

Il soupira d'un air exagéré.

- J'essayais d'éviter les compliments que vous détestez tant mais si vous insistez, je vais vous dire : « Non, Teresa, c'est parce que vous êtes unique et que personne ne pourrait atteindre un tel niveau de perfection… » commença-t-il d'un air théâtral.

- Non, chut ! le coupa-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Franchement, vous exagérez là…

- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais…

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Mais je n'exagérais pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas possible, vous avez un bouton off ou quoi ? Comment vous faire taire ?

- Vous le savez dé…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever car elle avait trouvé la réponse en posant la question et, dans un brusque élan d'inspiration, avait relevé la tête et s'était penché vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle eut à nouveau une avalanche de sensation dans tout le corps mais mit pourtant fin au baiser. Il la regarda avec un certain étonnement, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette étreinte soudaine. Sur le coup, elle sembla ne plus savoir quoi dire. Il lui sauva la mise en disant d'un ton léger :

- Vous savez, le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est que j'ai mis du gui partout, sauf au-dessus de ce divan…

Elle eut un petit rire et Jane en profita pour s'étendre sur le dos sur le divan, entraînant Lisbon avec lui qui se coucha sur son torse, le visage tourné vers le feu. Il posa une main sur la chevelure de sa partenaire de toujours, qui souffla :

- Merci, Jane. Pour le cadeau.

- Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

Et ils fermèrent les yeux, se laissant envahir par le crépitement des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.


End file.
